


Silver

by AzcaSky



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everything is Consentual, Fluff, M/M, Semi-established relationship, alluding to poly, smut but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzcaSky/pseuds/AzcaSky
Summary: Kiwook spends the night with Dongmyeong, and morning with Dongju.
Relationships: Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongju | Xion, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> It nearly goes into smut but doesn't

When Kiwook steps out of the bathroom, Dongju is already there, sitting on the living room floor with a glass of milk. He's still half asleep, eyes drooping, legs crossing. His silver hair is a mess, strands going everywhere, the roots start showing. Kiwook touches his own wet hair absently, knowing his roots have started showing. He wonders if maybe they could make appointment for a retouch together, sometimes this week. 

"Morning," He greets.

Dongju looks up at him, squinting, "Oh," he says, slowly, "I thought you're Dongmyeong."

"He's still asleep." 

Dongju stares at him, a little bit too intently, "Yeah, I guessed."

It's a little bit awkward, then, because they're friends, somewhat, but Dongju doesn't know that he and Dongmyeong hook up sometimes, not really. Kiwook doubts Dongmyeong keeps it a secret, but it's not like they discussed it with him before. And this is the first time they did it on Dongmyeong's place, which means also the first time he spent the morning after with Dongju. It's probably not helping that Kiwook is naked underneath the towel, which really only covers half his thigh.

"I thought you wouldn't be coming home last night." Kiwook sits on the couch, holding another towel to dry his hair, pondering. There's no manual on how to deal with your date's twin when you meet him in the morning afters, and it's not like Kiwook is especially adept in so-called social cues either. Kiwook will just be Kiwook. If Dongju doesn't like it, he'll say so.

Interestingly, Dongju doesn't seem to mind. His eyes (big, sleep-droopy, with lashes just as long as Dongmyeong's if not more) are fixated on Kiwook. After another moment of silence, Kiwook spares a glance only to realize that Dongju wasn't spacing out in his general direction. He was _checking him out_. 

Kiwook snorts a laugh. He knows he's not toned or big like Geonhak, but he has been told that he has petite, pretty figure. And, well, it's a naked body. Contrary to Seoho's insistance, t's not rocket science.

"Hyung," he calls, and it seems to break Dongju's concentration. Dongju's cheek is now dusted pink, faint but undoubtedly visible. Fascinating.

It takes around 1.5 seconds for Dongju to gather his thought and answer, "The party ended early."

"Really," 

"Mmhmm." His blush hasn't disappeared, but Dongju, as stubborn as his twin brother, refuses to look away. 

"Say, hyung," Kiwook starts, smiling at the way Dongju is still staring at him, "Do you want to get a taste?"

They're sitting close, not more than three steps away, but it's also not close enough, so Kiwook leans as much as he can, feeling his towel starts to unravel as he shifts to the edge of the couch. If he stands, right now, he'd be completely naked. His intention is clear.

Dongju looks a bit taken aback by it that he finally looks away, even though the color on his face got even brighter than before. 

"You probably don't know it yet, but," he stares back at Kiwook, and pouts, "Dongmyeong and I don't share."

Kiwook snorts a laugh, "That sounds pretty silly." He says, but gives up easily.

He goes back to drying his hair, then, ruffling the towel over his head. He hears Dongju huffing and recognizes the sound of him getting up, but he didn't expect for Dongju circle the couch and stand behind him, taking the towel from his hair. He looks momentarily confused before Dongju starts to put the towel on his head again, rubbing carefully, methodically, making sure not to tangle his earrings. Kiwook drops his hand and closes his eyes, humming in comfort. 

"It's so we don't fight," he explains. "Doesn't work all the time, but it's pretty effective."

Kiwook oohs, not trying to argue, too engrossed in the feeling of having his head semi-massaged.

They spend the next five minutes like that, which is entirely too long just to dry a short hair, at least by Kiwook's standard. Dongju puts the towel away before brushing Kiwook's hair with his fingers. It's soft and fluffy, and it smells like Dongmyeong's shampoo and Dongju's conditioner, because Kiwook just picks the bottle with brightest color, not knowing it belongs to different owner. His neon blue has washed away after repeated shower, and now it's close to gray, almost similar to Dongju's. 

"You have to let me style your hair sometimes," Dongju says, and Kiwook laughs.

"Then do it, hyung."

Dongju looks thoughtful, "Maybe I will." 

Kiwook turns, wanting to reply that with his earlier thought of getting their hair re-dyed together, but then their eyes meet, and Kiwook suddenly loses all his train of thought. 

Dongju is _pretty_. Dongmyeong is beautiful, with his healthy glow and gentle toughness. But Dongju is a different brand of pretty. Dongju is _delicate_ , in the way his lashes flutters, in the way his lips pouts just a little bit, in the way his fingers are still in Kiwook's shoulder, pressing just right. Dongju's everything is delicate, like a flower, like a princess. 

And they're close, so close, _too close_.

Before he allows himself to think too much about it, Kiwook leans, pressing a peck then pulls away, calculating Dongju's reaction.

Dongju freezes and looks troubled for a total of two seconds. Kiwook sees the change in his expression before he rushes forward, capturing Kiwook's mouth in his. 

Dongju tastes and smells like morning breath, but his lips is soft, and it pillows so nicely againts Kiwook's as they keep kissing and kissing. Dongju's hands wander to his cheek, then his ear, his earrings, until it's on his hair, pressing them close. Kissing Dongju, for the lack of better words, feels like eating a very soft gummy candy.

When they pull away, Dongju's face is as red as the sweater he wears. He looks away immediately, and Kiwook can't believe how Dongju just gets shy _now_.

"Hyung, I thought you don't share," 

"Hmph," Dongju harrumphs, just like a little kid about to throw a tantrum. Dongju is so precious. No wonder Dongmyeong gets so protective sometimes, so spoiled. Dongju moves away, then, only to sit on Kiwook's lap, to Kiwook's surprised delight, "True. But I don't play fair."

They start kissing again. With better position, Kiwook can slip his hands below Dongju's sweater, spreading his fingers into Dongju's back, still warm from sleep. Dongju flinches into the kiss because Kiwook's hands are cold, almost got his lips bit. But then he shudders, and Kiwook feels something poking from his hip. Kiwook smirks, then starts touching all around Dongju's body, until he eventually ends up teasingly flicking his nipples. Dongju moans from the sensation, grinding his hips forward. 

"There you are," Dongmyeong's rough voice startles them both. Dongju pushes himself away but doesn't move from Kiwook's lap, doesn't try to remove his hands from Kiwook's neck. Kiwook feels slightly guilty, but mostly playful, as he keeps his grips on Dongju's waist. 

Dongmyeong, to his credit, only looks exasperated, and, somehow, fond.

There's a slight smile as he looks at his brother's eyes then flicks his forehead, lightly, "You broke the rule, Dongju." Dongju frowns and whimpers and pouts, but doesn't protest.

"Morning, hyung. I used your shampoo." Kiwook says, sheepish.

"I know," There's a slight frown before Dongmyeong leans close and then presses a kiss, tongue and all, into Kiwooks lips. "You used my toothpaste too."

The kiss left Kiwook a little breathless, a little out of his mind. Dongmyeong always kiss earnestly, but that's also because he can feel Dongju getting harder and his own cock stirring as a response. Maybe the twin will really be the death of him.

It sobers him then that Dongmyeong only ruffles his hair, then kisses Dongju's cheek before ruffling his hair too.

"I'm going to class," He says, finally, before stepping away, most likely to the bathroom, "Have fun, guys,"

They look at Dongmyeong's retreating back until they hear the bathroom door closes and the shower turns on. Dongju flops on Kiwook's chest, huffing. Kiwook giggles, pressing light kisses to the crown of Dongju's head, "Dongmyeong-hyung doesn't look mad,"

"Of course," Dongju says, fingers tracing pattern on Kiwook's tummy, "He always forgives me."

In the back of his mind, Kiwook wonders just what kind of relationship the twin has, and to what extent does this not sharing policy actually stands. One day he'll probably ask them. Right now, though, Dongju's fingers get dangerously close to where he can feel their dick touching each other through layers of cloths. 

"So," Kiwook starts, hips shifting uncomfortably, thighs starting to numb, "Wanna continue?"

Dongju smirks, then kisses him while also thrusting his hips, making Kiwook whimper, 

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a word vomit and a failed attempt at smut basically, so please don't be too mean about it uwu  
> thank u
> 
> 7june2020: edited the paragraphs a bit


End file.
